


Miraculous: Endgame

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: (Marvel x Miraculous)Whilst relaxing around the Miracle Box, two young Guardians stumble upon a portal inside their home - it leads to...the destroyed Avengers Facility?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mjolnir & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Miraculous: Endgame

They sat together around the Miracle Box, Chat Noir leaning against a nearby wall with an orange juice carton in his hand. Ladybug picked up another macaroon that she had baked a few minutes before, and passed it to her partner.

He gratefully accepted it, sending a smile her way. She sent one back, as they both began to take bites from the treat.

To the side of the Miracle Box, several kwami lay on a small blanket, all munching on their favourite delicacies. Tikki and Plagg, however, were sat on the hands of their owners, who stroked their tiny heads after consuming their macaroons.

The duo resided in an abandoned apartment, which they had claimed as their own. Ever since half of the universe had turned to dust, the police hadn't been as strict with laws involving homes, or anything really.

Probably due to the fact that there were millions of spare homes for the homeless to live in.

Granted, you could still be arrested for murder and more horrific crimes, but Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't criminals. They were teenagers, at least physically they were.

Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami, had told the heroes a method of preventing aging, and they had used it to their advantage as soon as they figured it out.

You see, Ladybug and Chat Noir mourned for their loved ones, but didn't particularly try to move on. This was because they knew that half of the universe would come back, all because of the events leading up to purifying TimeTagger's akuma five years ago.

A lot of Marinette's classmates, including Nino, Lila and Kim, had all turned into piles of ash. Alix Kubdel, holder of the Rabbit miraculous in the future, was one of them too.

The two had concluded that if in the future Alix was alive, and didn't hint to the heroes about the Decimation, something must have brought everyone back to life that didn't involve them.

Though they were sceptical at first, they did wonder how Nino's brother, Chris, had been akumatized, when he had disintegrated too along with everyone else.

After dealing with the shock of millions of people disappearing, Marinette and Adrien had revealed their identities to each other, as Gabriel Agreste wasn't around anymore to terrorise Paris.

It took quite a while for Adrien to get over the fact that his own Father was Hawk Moth, but after, the duo had become much closer and inseparable. It was the reason they were sharing an apartment in the first place.

The kwami settled on the blanket beside them consisted of the majority in the Miracle Box, though some had been given owners permanently after the Decimation.

Alya now adorned the Fox necklace full-time, so she could patrol Paris as Rena Rouge.

Luka kept the Snake bracelet, however Sass had joined them in the apartment since Luka was attending a concert. Over the years, he had gained popularity with Kitty Section, whose members had all survived.

Max had the Horse miraculous, which he suited very well, and it wasn't as if he constantly wore the glasses to impress Sabrina.

Surprisingly, Chloe wore the Bee hair clip all of the time, but Ladybug had made sure that her costume appeared different so that she wasn't a target in civilian form.

Marinette and Adrien were still seen as superheroes in the Parisians' eyes, since the two had boldly stated that their miraculous couldn't be used to bring everyone back.

Since the universe needed balance, reviving half of the universe would must likely make the other half disappear, and so the teenagers had burned that idea to the stake.

Chat Noir extended one hand towards Ladybug, making her immediately take it in hers. They had grown to trust each other with their lives, and their hearts.

Their relationship had turned romantic two years into the Decimation, and had stayed that way throughout.

Plagg and Tikki flew onto their owners' heads, as Chat opened up the Miracle Box at an angle that meant they could both see the contents. Several layers of miraculous slid out around the box, revealing more than a dozen different pieces of magic jewellery.

"How about we try using different miraculous again, Bugaboo," he suggested, eyes looking straight into hers. She nodded, attempting to not fixate her stare on his emerald irises.

Marinette picked up the Dragon miraculous, and clipped it together around her neck. She also wore the Monkey miraculous, which morphed into a headband when she placed it on her head.

Wayzz, who had witnessed Master Fu do and say many things, had told Marinette and Adrien months ago that they were destined for the miraculous. It was a factor as to why Marinette was able to wear several of them at once when defeating Kwami-Buster.

When looking back at the situation, Chat Noir had told Ladybug about how he'd imagined Marinette as the spotted heroine, and she remembered how her cheeks had flushed at the time when he'd admitted it.

Standing up, Marinette strolled to the exit of the room, Adrien following behind, when suddenly, a spark in the corner of the former's eye made her swivel around.

Adrien caught her line of sight, and they both watched as an orange spark began to expand, and form into a circular shape out of thin air. In the centre, another setting was visible, showing a barren landscape littered with boulders and debris.

They both took defensive positions, as Marinette yelled, "Tikki, Spots On!" while Adrien exclaimed, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Green and pink flashes shone in the room, revealing a female in a black-and-red spotted costume, and a male adorning a suit appearing to be made of leather.

Taking out her yo-yo, Ladybug edged towards the portal with her partner, the latter noting that his cat ears managed to make out the sound of voices in English.

As they cautiously stepped through, the first thing they noticed was the how they were in the open, and a wreckage was right nearby to them. It looked to have been a large building, constructed of stone and metal.

Second, they watched in awe as hundreds, maybe even thousands of people were to the left of them, all together in a crowd. Almost every single person had some type of armour, or something that distinguished them from any normal citizen.

A woman wearing a scarlet corset and jacket had a red glow radiating off of her hands, which she held out in a way that showed that the energy was dangerous.

A few hundred people adorning cloaks and traditional clothing held their arms out in a manner of defense, shields made of the same orange energy as the portal swirling around their hands.

Ladybug's mouth gaped, as she saw the horde coordinate themselves to face the landscape in front of them, making her and Chat Noir look in that direction.

Millions of aliens, mouths wide and arms lashing, were ready to attack the heroes on the other side, making the Miraculous duo step back in surprise.

However, when she glanced back at the mass of bodies, her eyes zeroed in on the people on the front lines, and she promptly made her way over without hesitation, Chat Noir following.

They stood alongside the group, who Ladybug had recognised to be The Avengers. American superheroes who were hailed for saving the world, or at least attempting to five years ago.

It was then that Chat Noir and Ladybug realised that this was it. This was the way that half of the universe would be brought back.

By now, thousands were on the side of good, confidently taking in the size of the bad, including Ladybug. She glanced back at her partner, who had his baton out in an offensive position.

They gave each other the briefest of smiles, before turning back to the alien army.

Captain America held out his hand, causing Mjölnir to gravitate towards it. When he caught the hammer, he called, "Avengers!"

Immediately, all became quiet, as they waited for the word.

"Assemble."


End file.
